


Happy New Year

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, House Party, Kissing, New Year, Romance, Unmarried Joe, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Joe celebrate New Years Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

Picking up your glass, you move yourself towards the kitchen to escape the throng of people in the living-room, wincing slightly as the noise of the music rose to almost deafening levels as the party goers belted out the lyrics. You squeezed yourself past a young couple playing tonsil hockey in the doorway and entered the kitchen backwards, your half empty glass pressed to your chest so that it doesn’t spill.  
“Well there’s a sight to make my night.” You grinned at the sound of the voice from behind her, a voice that you hadn’t heard in the flesh for a couple of weeks. Turning slowly, hope building in your chest as the thought that he really was here.  
You turned and feel your knees weaken; there he stood, leaning against the counter- all sparkling blue eyes and goofy smile.  
“Joey.” You murmur, not quite believing that he was in front of you.  
“Yeah honey.” He grinned before opening his arms, beckoning you to him. You don’t need no encouragement and propel yourself into his arms, burying your face in his neck, inhaling the scent of his aftershave combined with pure essence of Joe. You pull back enough to look into his face and your heart beats wildly in your chest, making your throat dry despite the half a drink you had consumed mere moments ago. He looks down at you and for a moment you find yourself lost in the depths of his beautiful blue eyes.  
“How are you home? I wasn’t expecting you for another nine days.” You ask, running your hand over his smooth cheek, caressing the soft skin still formed in the shape of a charming grin.  
“I’m only home for the night but I had to see in the New Year with you- I wanted to be the last person you kiss in 2015 and the first person you kiss in 2016.” You almost melt at his romantic gesture and find your eyes tearing up- not believing that this beautiful, funny intelligent man cut his busy schedule in half to spend the New Year with you, regardless of the fact that his schedule is chock full and he has had to fly to get to you for the night.  
“How did I get so lucky with you?” You murmur but Joe just grins and presses you closer to his body.  
A shout from the room interrupted you both and you break your gaze to see what the commotion is and then realise that it is 23:55.  
“Nearly 2016.” You murmur, running your hand down his cheek and then down to his neck before trailing it softly down his chest as you noticed that he was wearing your favourite pale blue shirt, open at the collar.  
“Here’s to a year as beautiful as the one we have just had.” He wished, brushing a lock of your hair from your eyes, his strong fingers caressing your forehead.  
“Come on…. There’s fireworks in the backyard.” You prompt before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the back door to find a space to watch the fireworks.  
He stands behind you, your back pressed tightly to his front with his arms around your waist, holding your hands together over your stomach.  
“10….9…..8….7…..6…..5…..4…..3…..” You chant with everyone else but your countdown is cut off by Joe’s lips pressed against yours, his warm dry lips caressing your own as his warm wet tongue licks at the seam of your lips, begging for entrance. You grant it and spend the last few seconds of one year and the first few seconds of the other locking lips with the love of your life. You part at the first bang of a firework and smile softly at each other.  
“I love you.” You murmur and your eyes light up when he reciprocates your sentiment. He turns you round to face the fireworks and you're instantly mesmerised at the colours, your eyes wide with glee and wonder.  
“Marry me.” He whispers in your ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive shell.  
You spin in surprise and stare deeply into his eyes, checking for any sign of a joke.  
“Say that again.” You beg, wanting to be sure you heard correctly.  
“Marry me.” He states, clear as day even with the loud bangs and fizzes and gasps from the group surrounding you.  
“Yes.” You find yourself saying, your brain having no say in this decision as your heart makes the decision for you.  
“You will?” He asks and you feel the tears slipping down your cheeks even as you laugh at the confused look on his face.  
“Of course I will.” You press a soft kiss to his stunned lips. This seems to bring him round for a moment as he then fumbles in the pocket of his trousers before producing a small red velvet ring box. You notice how much his fingers seem to be shaking as he opens the box and proffers the ring towards you.  
“Joe it’s beautiful.” You gasp, desperate to have it on your finger, to show the world that Joe Gatto belongs you and that you belong to him. He plucks it from the box and with confident fingers he slides it onto the third finger of your left hand before pressing a kiss to your lips.  
“You’re stuck with me now.” He chuckles but you can see the doubt lingering in his eyes so you decide to lay his fears to rest.  
“You listen to me Joe Gatto! I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t think of anyone else I would rather be stuck with, anyone I would rather live with and raise a family with.” His eyes widened at your revelation and before you could say anything else he pressed his lips to yours and made you forget about anything else.  
You had a very good feeling that 2016 would be your year.


End file.
